


Their Afternoons

by live_manon



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Other, Sex and Chocolate, Shower Sex, Throne of Glass AU, Tog au, Water Sex, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_manon/pseuds/live_manon
Summary: A quick fic I wrote in the Throne of Glass world. This is an AU where Aelin will not, or has not met Rowan yet and grows up with a normal childhood in Terrasen and falls in love with Aedion (and vice versa). It was pretty clear to me in ToG that there was sexual vibes between them even if they chose to maintain a platonic relationship. I wanted to explore that because it could have played out very differently and I like weird pairings (even though I don’t ship them).I never considered their connection incest-ish because a lot of people, including their family highly supported them getting married. (And, I know they’re second cousins, but it always seemed like that meant something different for Fae in their world than humans.) They’re like twin flames.It’s a shower scene  *and it’s hot!





	Their Afternoons

Aedion huffed his way through the last 50 paces as he charged his way up the hill. This was his payback for showing off with Aelin yesterday. She was ahead of him by a full 30 seconds and already climbing the old ruins.

His hamstrings strained in protest. He was going to need a recovery day tomorrow. Ice baths. Soft bed. Big steak with a pile of mashed potatoes and garlic bread. And maybe some kabobs or that pasta thing Diana had whipped up last time when he stole Aelin’s leftovers and Diana had swatted him with a wooden spoon.

Which was before Aelin got her revenge.

His chest heaved as he chuckled remembering the turmeric paste Aelin had smeared and let dry into the athletic cup-like crotch of his training gear. It was harmless, but it had stained his balls yellow for days.

He crested the hill and braced himself on his knees, panting. Aelin was atop one of the stone pillars of the ruins, shirt off, sunning herself in that thin breast wrap she insisted on wearing when she trained. There were no clouds in the sky and the air smelled of dried dirt and fresh grass. Early summer.

“You sound like a dying cat.”

“And you—” Aedion was only slightly panting now, “cheated by taking that short cut across the burrow.”

She hopped down from the edge of the pillar, walking the lines of a thick slab of crumbled rock until her feet hit solid ground.

“Yes, but I won.” She said, hands on hips grinning up at him as she sauntered over.

“I would’ve beat you anyways if I hadn’t trained with Elias this morning.” She was a hot mess of a sight. Her hair had acquired a few pine needles, but his eyes caught on the swell of her breasts, beaded with sweat, the smooth skin of her torso and toned abdomen. He quickly refocused his gaze to her face but caught her ogling his bare chest…and lower. He flexed his pecs with a cheeky grin to get her attention.

Aelin felt her face heat and rolled her eyes in amusement. A welcome breeze had peaked her nipples and she was momentarily distracted by the thought of shredding the wrap, pressing her bare nipples to his bare chest and letting their bodies take it from there.

“Let’s get back, I’m starved. I heard rumor that Diana made a chocolate cake for dinner.” Aedion turned, starting down the hill. Aelin let slip a happy groan that teased his mind and made his cock twitch. Without warning, she launched herself at his back, slinging her arms around his neck and locking her legs so fast, there was no way he’d get her off without a wrestling match.

Aedion righted himself, grumbling she felt like a sack of rocks and trying not to topple them both as he gripped her legs with muscled forearms. He paused and craned his neck to give her a bright and fiery grin, “you owe me for this.” She only pecked his tanned cheek, whispering sweet, indecent words in his ear that would keep him motivated for miles.

\---------

It was an hour past noon when they finally strolled onto the castle grounds. They snuck into the kitchens and ravaged the ice box and cupboards for leftovers. There was no steak, to Aedion’s disappointment, but the leftover lemon roast chicken with rice and buttered buns they managed to reheat without burning down the kitchen were a delight. They snagged half the chocolate cake on a plate and made a run for it before they were caught.

Aelin cradled the cake with one hand as they crept through the hallways on light feet. “Your rooms or mine?”

Aedion squeezed the other hand she had lent him, “Mine. The bed is bigger.” He didn’t even try to hide the eagerness in his lowered voice. They both wanted to work off the edge, he could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest.

“I’m not taking you to bed completely drenched in sweat and grime. We’ll go to my room. The water pressure is better.” Aedion caught her impish grin over his shoulder and matched it with a sultry glare, trying to focus on his feet instead of the blood rushing to the bulge in his pants.

“Then why did you ask me which room?”

“Why are you protesting? You love my shower. You use it all the time when I’m not there. I’ve noticed.”

“Beside the point. Gods, Aelin can you walk any faster.”

They always playfully bickered like this. They had since they were children. As close as cousins could be who grew up in the same household, until Aedion had left for the wilds of Terrasen to train with the Bane in his teenage years. It wasn’t until they were apart that Aelin realized how much she needed and depended on him, her best friend and the protector of her heart. That summer after he’d returned, their childhood love and devotion blurred into a lust and longing to be with each other. Neither of them was entirely sure what the future held, but Aedion would always be at her side one way or another, she was sure. And that was enough for them both right now.

Finally in her chambers, she set the chocolate cake on her dresser and hurriedly began stripping off her shirt and leggings. Aedion almost lost his balance as he removed one boot and then the other, losing the leather strap that tied back his hair and raking his fingers through the thick, golden locks. Aelin fiddled with her breast wrap and Aedion approached her from behind to assist, losing her hair in the process and working out a few tangles before gently massaging her scalp where there was bound to be a sore spot.

Aelin sighed and turned to face him. He immediately captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he cradled the back of her head. She kissed him back with fervor, moving her hands along his abdomen and thumbing the waistline of his pants. At this rate they weren’t going to make it to the shower.

Aedion slowed their kiss and pulled back to look in her eyes. She smiled and waited for him to say something, but he just shred his pants in one quick motion and scooped her up instead. Aelin gently swung her dangling legs as he walked them to the bathing chamber and into the small shower room.

He set her down on the mosaic tiled bench along one of the square walls. Aelin leaned her head back against the cool tiles as he moved to adjust the levers, turning on the water and testing it until it started to warm. The shower room was relatively new compared to the ancient walls of the castle and Aelin thought it was one of Aedion’s brighter inventions once they worked out the kinks of the indoor plumbing.

She sighed as the water turned hot and steam began to cloud the air. It prickled her skin as her body warmed and her goosebumps faded. The water came out from three melon sized circular heads strategically positioned in the middle of the ceiling. Aedion had stepped into the stream that fell like solid rain, splashing his face and underarms briefly as the water cascaded down his hair and back. Aelin registered heat buiding between her thighs as she watched, allowing herself to marvel at him for a moment.

His wide set shoulders, his muscular calves and broad chest. The one dimple in his lower back. They hadn’t even removed their undergarments yet. It was some weird habit that had formed between them when they opted for bathing together; it felt like savoring the removal of those intimate shreds of clothing. They watched each other now, Aedion peeling off his wet undershorts before he paused, with predatory eyes turned on Aelin who rose to let the slip of a thong drop to her ankles.

He pulled her into his arms under the water and her blood was on fire at the feel of his hardened cock pressed against her stomach. He bent to nuzzle her neck with his nose and she tightened her grip around his torso as he placed open mouthed kisses along her collar bone and neck. A wetness completely unrelated to the stream of the shower was pooling between her legs.

Aelin pinched Aedion’s bicep. He scoffed, jerking his lips away from devouring her ear lobe. “What was that for?”

She cupped his firm ass, “I’m going first,” and didn’t wait for a response as her tongue trailed up the base of his throat.

He huffed and breathed hot in her ear, “You pinch me again and I’m going to pin you to that wall until you go hoarse.”

Aelin hoped he didn’t notice her heart skip a beat as she gripped him harder, “is that a challenge?”

He smacked her ass and held her naked body fiercely to his until her toes were barely touching the floor. She gasped and thread her fingers roughly through his hair, pulling his lips down to meet hers. Aedion’s breath hitched into her mouth and he was lost. It was a hard and soft and wanting; a bottomless pit of fiery need that tugged at his core.

He barely registered their feet splashing in water, only their kisses and moans as they stumbled and her back hit the tiled wall. His fingers splayed wide along her body, moving up the curve of her thighs, her hips. He planned to stay right here until he’d claimed her and pulled every incoherent sound out of her mind and mouth.

He moved away abruptly, leaving her panting and reaching for his warmth as he grabbed a bottle off the shampoo rack.

“Aedion, I need you now.”

His heart thundered, “I know, A.” His voice was rough and she tried to calm her breathing as he poured the oil onto his fingers and palms. Aelin’s breasts felt full and heavy as she anticipated where his hands would be seconds from now.

Another searing kiss and she threw her arms around his neck as he pressed her into the wall once again. Aedion pulled back so they shared only breath and snaked a large hand between their torsos until he groped her slit. He thread his fingers between her folds, massaging them back and forth, exciting every nerve. The pads of his fingertips circled and swirled along every groove, spreading copious amounts of oil. Aelin released a guttural sound. Moments of the pleasure passed and she was sure the lips of her sex were delightfully swollen.

She opened her eyes to stare into Aedion’s, their colors a mirror of her own. The same need reflected in his expression, tears of water on their lashes, trickling down their brows and noses.

Aedion’s blood was on fire and his cock was throbbing, ready to sink into her soft body. He removed his hand from Aelin’s folds and worked his shaft with the remnants of oil and fluids before gripping one of her thighs and hefting it high. Her knee wrapped around his hip.

His lips met her forehead and released a groan as he prodded her opening and pushed in. The shower was so steamed up they could barely see a foot away. He slapped a hand against the wall next to Aelin’s head as he used the last of his self-control to fill her, pushing in and pulling out inch by inch. The oil was sensuously slick, and he knew this method made her unravel as she felt every slow stroke move inside deeper and deeper until she could take no more.

He was thick and she was naturally tight. The first few times they’d had sex had been challenging as her body adjusted to the size and feel of something so very full.

She squeezed her leg around his middle and hung her head into the crook of his neck.

“Please, oh please…..It’s so good.” Aelin begged barely above a whisper, relishing the snug fit.

Aedion grunted into her hair, “I love you” and began to move inside her. He thrust to the rhythm of her breaths in his ear, his back muscles clenched and already sore from their workout.

His wet hands possessed her, his wild need building them up until her sounds were high pitched somewhere between groan and whimper. His lungs heaved and he knew when the moment came, he was going to come fast and hard. Intent fingers massaged her clit raw as his cock pulsed and her heat pulled and pulled at his shaft.

Aelin writhed and shrieked, clawing red scratches along his back as he angled her leg higher and thrust hard over and over. Their eyes blazed and she knew he felt it too, the utter completion of their joining.

Another deep stroke made her knees go weak as she crested. There was no abating as he rode her there. She arched into him, her mind disorienting, her body forgetting to breath. Her legs quivered and she wasn’t sure of the exact moment her mind returned, only registering the thought that she wanted it again. Thankful for his strength holding her leg, she clung to his body as Aedion pounded into her with final erratic thrusts. The waves of his hot seed filled her. The primal grunt that echoed in the shower made her want to laugh and kiss him all over.

When they finally pulled apart, his arm releasing her leg, the collapsed onto the shower bench, Aelin’s head falling onto his shoulder.

He began to shake with laughter and Aelin joined him, pressing sweet kisses to his face as she climbed into his lap.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He flashed her a wide grin as his arms encircled her loosely and she wover her fingers through his hair.

“We better scrub down before someone bangs on my door demanding to know why every drop of hot water has been drained from the entire castle.”

“You’re probably not wrong.”

They washed each other’s hair and bodies in silence. When they finally turned off the water, their strength somewhat recovered and the room still full of steam, Aelin backed Aedion onto the bench with more kisses and rode him there. He was able to surrender for a few moments before losing himself again and lifting his hips to meet her stroke for tender stroke.

They had to do a quick rinse once more, but finally resolved to let their exhausted bodies rest. Aedion combed Aelin’s hair, towel drying her blond locks and patting down her body before doing the same for his own. They shoveled a mouthful of cake before collapsing in a half-dried heap on her bed, limbs intertwined, breathes turning shallow. Aelin’s peaceful half-conscious smiled inwardly as a soft breeze floated past, lifting the billowy curtains leading to the balcony. These were her favorite types of happy afternoons.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much practice writing in a long time, let alone smut. All love and constructive comments SO appreciated xo


End file.
